The Game Of Pleasure
by Ciel In A Dress
Summary: Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. The twins decide to play a game. Tamaki is their victim. Yaoi, smut, threesome.


**A/N: This is a birthday present for Maerc-Eci!!**

**It's also a threesome between Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki. :D**

**Consider yourself warned…**

* * *

**The Game of Pleasure  
**

The club room was almost empty on this fine afternoon. All the people that would usually occupy music room three were outside enjoying the sunshine—all but a pair of bored twins and a leader with only half a brain. This was not a very successful combination.

"Hey, Tamaki," Hikaru began in a teasing tone, coming to a halt directly behind the club's leader.

"Would you like to play a game with us?" Kaoru joined in and they spoke in perfect harmony.

Tamaki froze, the back of his neck tingling with apprehension at the equally creepy tones of voice they used. Turning around, he saw the twins leaning close to him, fingers entwined and bodies pressed together in one of their usual poses.

"Game?" Tamaki asked curiously, somewhat intrigued.

"Would you like to play?" the twins asked temptingly, although the identical smirks on each of their faces gave Tamaki the impression that there was some trick behind this 'game'.

"What game?" he asked firmly, asserting his leadership. He had learned from past experience that it was never wise to agree to something these doppelgangers had cooked up before actually knowing what it was.

Their faces showed identical pouts and they exchanged a glance, looking very reluctant to give out the details. It only served to make Tamaki more suspicious, though his curiosity was growing equally quickly.

"Isn't it more fun if you don't know? Like a mystery... Or a guessing game?" Hikaru suggested flirtatiously—as usual—stepping away from Kaoru and backing away, slowly beckoning with his index finger.

"Come on, Lord. We'll play our game and you have to guess what it is," Kaoru said in an imitation of Hikaru's persuasive tone, also backing away and thoroughly enjoying watching the mixed emotions do battle across their fearless leader's face.

As they entered the small room adjacent to the host club's headquarters, they divided and each waited on a different side of the door, knowing Tamaki wouldn't be able to resist, and counting down the seconds until he would rush in, agreeing to their terms.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

"I'll play! This game, I'll play it." Right on cue, he burst through the door, face flushed from bolting across the other room to reach the twins.

"It should be fun! I mean, it can't hurt, right?" Tamaki stopped and thought for a moment. "…It won't hurt, right?" he asked, nervous and worried, showing it by a slight uncertain laugh.

"Not if you relax," Kaoru answered, casually moving in sync with Hikaru to shut the door and lock it, preventing any escape. True to his nature and brainlessness, Tamaki didn't even notice their actions, choosing instead to closely examine the room they were in.

It was small to him, but probably not by Haruhi's standards. It was also completely empty, excluding the huge bed which was sitting right in the middle of the room and taking up almost every inch of floor space. It was bigger than his own bed, so he deduced that it must've been custom-made to suit some requirement.

As he gawked at the size of the bed, Tamaki realised he'd never known of this room's existence before. As the chairman's son, he thought he should at least know where the rooms in the school were, especially if they were adjacent to music room three.

"Hey, where did this room come from? I've never seen it before." He turned back to the twins, noticing as he did so that both had removed their jackets. He also zeroed in on the expressions on each of their faces. It was something like hunger, but at the same time it seemed a bit different.

Hunger or not, it sent a chill down Tamaki's spine, despite the warmth in the room. He automatically took off his own jacket to counter the heat.

"This room…?" Kaoru began, taking a step closer to the king of their world, his eyes swimming with a so far unidentified emotion.

"It was built yesterday," Hikaru stated, following Kaoru, his eyes sweeping over Tamaki's body.

In another part of the school, Kyoya was silently cursing the Hitachiin brothers for buying an entire room and adding it on to their club's room in the school. They used Tamaki's name, of course. The school's big boss would've never agreed to it otherwise.

Tamaki was suspicious of the twins' actions and took an involuntary step backward, only to find himself falling as his foot unexpectedly knocked the bed behind him and sent him sprawling across it.

Letting out an "Oh" of surprise, he took a second to regain his bearings.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw their chance.

They pounced.

"Ah!" Tamaki yelled as his lips were suddenly seized by Kaoru's. He mumbled unintelligibly into the kiss, his body frozen in shock at this sudden display of affection, if one could call it that. In fact, he had never before even thought that Kaoru might have feelings for him.

When his mouth was finally freed, he took what seemed like a chance to look at the twins for an indication as to what they thought they were doing. Hikaru didn't leave him time to think, however, as he pressed his lips to Tamaki's almost as soon as Kaoru pulled away, tasting the flavour of his twin mixed in with their lord's.

The breathing of the men in that room was speeding up and Tamaki still had no idea what was going on. Confusion was prominent in his emotions and all he could do was continue to stare at the twins, unmoving. Then something clicked in his head.

"Wait—is this the game we're playing? You guys kissing me?" Tamaki asked incredulously, wondering what kind of game would involve such things, and blushing from embarrassment at his situation.

"Sure. You guessed right," Hikaru drawled, leaning over Tamaki and resting his hips against the blonde's leg, distracting him from this action by undoing the first button of his lord's shirt. Then he undid the second button. And he continued until there were no buttons left to undo and Tamaki was shirtless, lying across the bed with the two men sitting on or near him.

"Congratulations," Kaoru teased, making it seem like it wasn't such a great achievement, imitating Hikaru's position over Tamaki's other leg and running a tired finger along the muscular chest of the man below him.

"Ah-huh, that's great. Can I go now?" Tamaki asked a little too quickly, eyes following the finger as it trailed down his body, becoming nervous as he realised the clear direction in which this could very well be heading.

"No, Lord," Hikaru answered, his voice deeper than usual.

"You have to keep playing this game," Kaoru continued seductively.

"Until we decide you can stop," they finished in synchronisation.

Tamaki swallowed uneasily, a flush colouring his cheeks. He felt something within him, but he couldn't quite distinguish whether it was fear or want.

He supposed that there might be the slightest possibility that he might like these twins, if the tightness in his pants was anything to go by. It was sudden and unexpected, but it felt kind of right—like it was supposed to happen like this. And so he decided to bravely go along with this until he became too uncomfortable or terrified.

Both were very likely.

Hikaru wasted no time in kissing Tamaki again, but softer, more gently. He was patient when it came to these kinds of activities. Kaoru was less so, his mouth caressing Tamaki's chest and neck almost violently while somehow not interrupting his brother's kiss.

It was odd how Hikaru became so patient, completely different to his usual self, while Kaoru became almost desperate, ravenous.

Tamaki found he quite enjoyed the feelings stirring within him and decided to show it by deepening the kiss, expertly bringing his tongue into play. It was at that moment Kaoru figured enough was enough and it was his turn to claim Tamaki's lips.

Hikaru switched his strategy so quickly it amazed Tamaki. Those twins could read each other's minds; there was no other way to explain it.

Hikaru moved down Tamaki's body to reach his hips, then brushed his fingers lightly against the bulge there, clearly wanting some kind of reaction from his lord. Tamaki didn't disappoint, moaning into Kaoru's almost violent kiss and bringing his hands up to grip at the hair of his attacker.

He began to lose himself in the feelings these cheeky twins were bringing him, accepting his fate as their toy, and thoroughly enjoying it. Hikaru kept stroking the lump in Tamaki's pants without making any move to relocate the clothing restricting it.

Tamaki was soon keeping up a steady rhythm of moans and groans as he was touched all over his body, but it wasn't enough.

Fingers rubbed at his nipples and swept across his sensitive areas. Never, though, did that practised hand, which must've been Hikaru's, pass down underneath his clothes and touch that desperate appendage. This bothered Tamaki quite a bit as he became lost in the heat of the moment, all but begging for more.

He forced his right hand free of Kaoru's hair and used it to communicate to Hikaru, in a series of grasps and pushes, that he wanted his pants off of his body—now.

Hikaru was only too happy to oblige.

Tamaki had to endure only a few more seconds of sweet torture before a soft hand connected with his naked member. He barely had time to register the wonderful feelings that shot through him, before a wet organ touched the tip of his shaft. Unmistakably, it was a tongue.

Confusion and clarity were at war within Tamaki. He didn't know what was happening, but, at the same time, he knew he liked it. He hardly noticed the sounds pouring from his mouth, so lost in the surrounding atmosphere of lust. Hikaru continued to touch Tamaki's erection, his tongue occasionally brushing the top to taste the liquid built up below the surface.

Kaoru, feeling left out, made his presence known by smothering the lord in kisses. It wasn't enough for him, however; it never was. Almost as lost in pleasure as Tamaki, Kaoru moved his hands down to his own zipper and quickly freed his member, noticing as he did so that the temperature in the room was way above the usual. It was probably due to the heat being generated by the three sweaty men writhing around on the bed.

"Swap," Hikaru suggested, his own pants constricting his painfully hard cock which was urging him to find his own pleasure. But Kaoru shook his head, not ready to give up his position yet. Tamaki took his hands from Kaoru's hair and rested them instead on the latter's thighs, encouraging him.

"Just wait a bit longer, brother," Kaoru panted, crawling up Tamaki's body so that he hovered, legs parted, directly over Tamaki's face. Desperation caused movement and suddenly Kaoru's member was fully engulfed by Tamaki's mouth.

"Ahh!" Kaoru shouted as Tamaki's tongue worked its way around the organ in his mouth. Tamaki's eyes were wide with confusion, but hazy with delight. He'd never experienced anything quite like this.

Hikaru looked up at the sound of his brother's scream and saw what was going on up at that end of Tamaki's body. The sight of his secret crush sucking on his brother's dick aroused him and he figured it was time to swap, no matter how much Kaoru would protest.

He dropped Tamaki's shaft and released his own from its confines, sighing at the short relief of being free from the tight clothing.

Meanwhile, Kaoru had began rocking his hips into his lord's mouth, hands tangled in his hair, leaning over, and pulling him ever forward to take more in and make it feel even better. Tamaki's hands moved to Kaoru's waist to help hold up the man and have a bit of control over his movements.

Kaoru cried out in surprise and lust as suddenly a hand found its way down to his cock and pulled it roughly from Tamaki's mouth, stroking it a few times for good measure. Turning, Kaoru found that Hikaru was sitting behind him, his hand stroking his manhood, his erection pressed up against his lower back.

"Your turn to please our admirable lord, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's ear, knowing his brother's weak spot and licking it, causing a shiver.

Tamaki watched the scene unfold above him, the brief respite from their attacks doing nothing to soothe his hard problem, but managing to convince him even more that he was going all the way with this. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen; two brothers arguing about whose turn it was to suck his member.

"Hey… C—Come on guys… I h—haven't got all day," Tamaki breathily stuttered out a sentence, feeling a strong need to be touched.

Of course, it was his opinion that settled it. Hikaru immediately got to work on Tamaki's mouth, also proceeding to touch his body intimately while letting his hips rock slowly at Tamaki's waist, patiently waiting for his chance to feel good. They wrapped themselves around each other passionately, while Tamaki's legs were spread far apart.

Kaoru wasn't glad that his release had been prevented, but he understood why. It was their job to please his lordship; they would get their turns sooner or later. As Tamaki began to moan again at Hikaru's rough treatment of him, Kaoru saw their lord's cock twitch.

With a glint in his eye and a small grin on his face, Kaoru lightly stroked one side of the organ. A few drops of liquid tumbled from the end in response and Tamaki's begging picked up its pace.

"Kaoru—mmm… touch me," Tamaki groaned between kisses, thrusting his hips up for emphasis.

"…Maybe," Kaoru said, smiling mischievously and stroking the twitching shaft again, watching in amusement as even more pre-cum dripped from its tip. He licked that up and swirled his tongue around the top, touching his teeth to it and biting softly.

"Ah!" Tamaki's reaction was instantaneous and strong, bucking into Kaoru's mouth in an effort to keep his manhood in that blissful cavern. Kaoru let go immediately, fearing that Tamaki may enjoy it too much and could cum before they were ready for him to.

In a moment of inspiration, he instead moved his fingers down to Tamaki's hole. He touched the edges in warning and put a finger a little way in, feeling Tamaki squirm slightly at the odd feeling.

"What—what are you d—doing?" Tamaki asked between gasps. He got no answer, instead feeling another finger enter him, this one wet. They twisted and turned inside of him, uncomfortably tight. Another wet finger was added to the mix and it became a little less painful as the lubrication of Kaoru's saliva was spread around.

Despite the amazing feelings Hikaru was bringing to his body, Tamaki's attention was completely diverted and subsequently captured by the fingers moving around in his ass. Kaoru then deemed Tamaki's hole to be widened enough and he simply left his fingers in there, using his other hand to tap Hikaru's shoulder.

"What?" Hikaru hissed, one hand stroking his own dick and the other rubbing Tamaki's nipples. His face, too, was close to the lord's, kissing him often. With all this happening, it was no wonder Hikaru was angry for being interrupted.

"I think it's time…" Kaoru trailed off tauntingly, a smirk showing on his face as he locked eyes with Tamaki. He felt very superior to his lord, not stuttering, and sitting upright while Tamaki was lying flat on the bed.

"Time for what?" their admirable lord asked, immediately fearful. He hadn't yet put two and two together and realised what they were planning on doing to him.

Hikaru rolled his eyes at Kaoru, as if enjoying a private joke. Clearly, they found it funny that Tamaki didn't know, especially since all the evidence was there and it was the logical progression of their game. The smell of sweat filled the air as all actions ceased, the twins debating whether or not to inform Tamaki of their intentions.

"Well…" Kaoru finally began, his free hand drifting through curls to stroke Tamaki's erection again. Tamaki fought to keep quiet, despite his urge to shout to inform him of how good that felt, afraid that this heaven would suddenly disappear if he so much as spoke.

"How would you like to have me inside you?" Hikaru asked seductively, yet bluntly, trying to distract Tamaki by leaning back on his hands to give the lord the full view of his completely hard cock. Tamaki swallowed nervously, his senses briefly returning to him—specifically the sense of apprehension. But it was hard to resist the idea of having these hot twins inside of him.

He nodded, knowing now what he was getting himself into. Kaoru took his fingers out of Tamaki and stepped to the side.

Hikaru smiled and wasted no time, moving down to Tamaki's legs and settling himself between them, lifting them so the hole was aligned with his penis.

Kaoru moved up to sit near Tamaki's head, having no choice but to simply watch until his brother was done and it was his turn.

Hikaru's smile turned to a smirk, lust filling his features as he gently pressed his member up and into the hole. Tamaki groaned, not entirely sure if it was painful or pleasurable or both.

After Tamaki had relaxed a bit, Hikaru reasonably assumed that he would be able to get the real fun started. The game started with a thrust—short, sharp, and absolutely delightful for the one at the receiving end.

Tamaki moaned and panted and moved his hips, rocking into Hikaru's thrusts. He held him there by way of his knees, not planning on ever letting him go. It went on and on like this, gaining the title of best sex either of them had ever had.

Kaoru finally couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a cry of frustration, he moved so he was above Tamaki and forced the lord to take his member into that skilful mouth again. So all three of them were having their desires satiated, all at once. But in this game, there could only be one winner.

Tamaki couldn't quite keep track of where all his limbs were and what part of him was touching which parts of the twins; all he knew was that it felt good. All the heat was rushing to his shaft and he could feel himself slipping, getting closer and closer to the edge.

"AH!" It was Hikaru who shouted, for he was closer to the edge than both of the men he was with, and he was about to fall off.

It built up, and built up inside him until Hikaru finally couldn't take it anymore. He thrust deep and hard, shouting Tamaki's name as he came inside him, collapsing in a heap after riding out his orgasm for as long as he could manage.

Tamaki himself wasn't far from cumming, but he wouldn't have to wait long. It was Kaoru's turn. After Hikaru detached himself, Kaoru removed himself from Tamaki's mouth and instead found a smaller hole to occupy.

He didn't waste time with any of the preparing Hikaru had done; he figured Tamaki was as ready as he'd ever be. He went in deep the first time and didn't slow his pace at all, going faster and rougher than Hikaru ever had, even at the height of his orgasm.

Tamaki felt all his senses come alive as Kaoru pushed deeper and deeper. He locked his legs into place, holding Kaoru like he did with Hikaru so this twin couldn't stop. He wondered briefly where his hands had gone, then he realised they were snatching at the sheets of the bed, his impatience showing through them.

It didn't last as long as Hikaru's turn had, both Tamaki and Kaoru reaching their climaxes quickly and releasing the pressure with shouts and deeper penetration.

It was fun while it lasted but now the three of them were exhausted. They couldn't even remember what they'd been doing before they came into this room and started playing this game.

On the plus side, Tamaki's head had cleared enough so he could really understand the previously confusing emotions swirling within him. It was love he felt for these twins. Love enough to play this game again one day, while remaining as their loyal leader.

He had always tried to tell them apart, but it was only now that he felt he truly could. He knew now that the twins were indeed very different, despite their looks. Hikaru was patient and slow, letting every piece be explored. Kaoru was hard and fast, learning as he went and not letting anything stop him.

They were also opposites, sometimes switching their personalities depending on which of their many games they happened to be playing at the time.

Tamaki was easy for both of them to persuade, leaving him with no choice but to play the toy in whatever game they cooked up.

And so went the game of pleasure.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this ended a bit… differently… to how I had planned it. But who cares anyway? I hope it's good!! But mostly, I hope that my awesome, wonderful, amazing, cute, and fantastic Maerc-Eci likes it!!! ^_^**

**I would like to point out that this is the very first time I have written a full yaoi scene. For once, my characters actually had sex! And when I gave this to my beta reader, she forced me to read it out loud from beginning to end. I did. It was horrible.**

**I'm not sure if I should be glad that the first sex scene I've ever written is a yaoi threesome… My mind is clearly messed up.**


End file.
